


broken habits, broken bones

by gottacatchghosts (octolingkiera)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Drabble Series, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/gottacatchghosts
Summary: drabble series for phanniemay 2018. topics will be varied but all will be danny-centric.all drabbles will be cross posted to tumblr and fanfiction.net and all drabbles are 100 words minimum with no maximum (tho the max would prolly be 1000)(ty to sarasanddollar for the title!!)





	broken habits, broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> so im trying phanniemay this year. my first "official" phanniemay. we'll see if i manage to finish it.
> 
> day 1. electricity

Some days he can still feel it, racing across his skin, sizzling in his blood, pumping through his veins. He’ll never be able to forget the way it felt that day, the day he died. (Except he didn’t die, for some reason, _he didn’t die_ , except he did—but he didn’t.) People can survive getting struck by lightning, but he never believed it before that day.

Sparks make him irrationally nervous. His parents noticed of course, with how much they love their work, their tinkering, their weapon and containment unit making. He’s almost surprised they noticed, but they only seem to notice the things that don’t really matter.

(He loves them, he does, and he doesn’t fault them for anything. Except they made that _thing_ , that cursed thing, that wretched portal that killed him without killing him. He doesn’t fault them, and he loves them, but sometimes he resents them.)

His many enemies always seem to get a kick out of hitting him with as many volts as they can. Technus and Plasmius and Skulker take an inordinate amount of pleasure out of shocking him whenever they can. The inane, childish part of him, the part that won’t grow up, the part that might never grow up—he’s only fourteen! Fourteen-year-olds aren’t supposed to die!—thinks it’s pretty damn rude to hurt someone with the thing that killed them. Aren’t there some unspoken rules? So ghosts have standards? Honor? He thinks it’s a load of shit but he keeps his mouth shut and only offers the token complaints.

All he knows is that there must be better ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [find my other phanniemay 2018 posts here!](http://gottacatchghosts.tumblr.com/tagged/phanniemay18)
> 
>  
> 
> [this fic is also posted to ffn!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12922129)


End file.
